Gone too soon
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: The three men were staring at the big screen shocked. How was it possible? The woman whom they hadn't seen all those months was recorded with their missing Lieutenant last night. "Kensi?"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Seven months ago, Kensi was shot and died. No matter how hard they tried to find out who did it, they weren't able to. Deeks couldn't stand working at NCIS and looking every day her empty desk, so he returned to LAPD. But a case brings NCIS and LAPD on a joint task force. During the investigation, they discover some things that they didn't know about their long gone agent and that in some very strange way that case is connected with Kensi's murder.**

 **AN1:** **I made a video based on that story. If you go to my bio, you'll find the link to my YT channel. And if you go to my channel, you'll find the video named** _ **NCIS LA-Gone too soon [The story part 1]**_ **. It's named after the story and of course the song** _ **Gone too soon**_ **performed by Chris Daughtry.**

 **AN2:** **All characters participate.**

 **AN3:** **Updates every Monday.**

 **AN4:** **Of course, I don't own anything. Just a computer and lots of ideas.**

 _This was supposed to be their day. Today, they were supposed to start their common life as a married couple. But life wasn't fair with them._

* * *

 **Monday, June 22th 19:30**

After the party was over, they left. They drove down to the Long Beach and walked, holding each other's hand, on the sand. The sun hadn't set yet. And the colors on the sky were beautiful.

Deeks had stayed in his light grey suit but Kensi had changed. It was difficult to walk with that big and heavy white wedding dress on. She had put on a yellow dress with flowers decorating it. And she was happy. She was very happy. She hadn't stopped smiling all day. Today, she got married to the man of her life, to the man whom she fell in love with the first time she saw him, to the man who wasn't going to leave her for no reason, to the man whom she would spend the rest of her life with. She was proud to say that she was now Mrs. Deeks.

They stood there and stared at the ocean. He was behind her with his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He had now one more reason he didn't want to lose her. They were watching the seagulls flying above the water searching for their dinner when she turned and looked into his eyes. It was the time to finally tell him. She was keeping it for three weeks. She wanted it to be her gift to him on their wedding day. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very. I never thought this day would come."

"But it did." They walked a little more when he asked her again. "What's going on? There is something you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

"This day will stay in our minds forever. And not just because of the wedding. I'll make you the happiest man on earth."

"I'm already. Nothing can make me happier."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Try me."

"I…" That was she saw a shine coming from a yacht that was on the water, not many miles from the shore. "SNIPPER!" she yelled. And before he could react, she was falling on his arms bleeding. He turned at the sea and saw the yacht leaving.

She was feeling the sand on her half naked back, the blood running in her fingers and Deeks cold hands touching her face. She had her mouth slightly opened, trying to breath. She raised a little bit her hand and saw the blood. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you." he whispered her. His voice was shaking. He put pressure with one hand on her wound and with his free one he took out his phone and dialed 911.

* * *

As soon as the ambulance stopped outside the entrance of the ER, the paramentics rolled her inside. The doctors asked from Deeks to step outside the trauma room and let them do their job. Two minutes later, she was out and on the way up to the OR. He was in shock. What if the bullet was meant to be for him? What if he was the target?

He ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. The water was falling on them and the white sink was becoming red from the blood. When he was done, he threw some water on his face. He dried his hands and went outside.

An hour passed. An hour since she was taken to the surgery. Callen had called to say they were coming. He was sitting on a plastic chair at the waiting room, waiting for someone to come and tell him something good. During that hour, so many doctors, nurses and interns were coming and going and no one knew something. He was looking at his bloody shirt- her blood was all over it- when his eyes caught a man in a green uniform approaching him and standing in front of him. He looked up to face the man, who turned out to be a doctor, and stared at him.

Callen had just arrived with Sam and Granger. When they saw the doctor talking with Deeks, they froze. They didn't approach them until the doctor left. Callen walked towards his co-worker with the other two agents following him and looked at him. His eyes were wet. He had never seen him like that before. "Deeks? What did the doctor say?" Callen asked.

Deeks stared at him. He was looking one at him, one at the two men standing behind the senior agent. "She…she's gone." And he burst into tears. Suddenly, Callen's blue eyes got wet too. And Sam was filled with so much anger that he punched the wall. Granger, on the other hand, was showing nothing. He never expressed his feelings. But deep inside him, he was angry. And he wanted to kill the son of a bitch who took her life just like that.

 **Let me know what you think. See you next Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1:** **To the guest who left that review:** _ **"You forgot to add the 'complete'. It is bad as it is so it should end here. Please no more Densi romance love kiss etc story here. There are plenty of them and better ones that yours."**_ **If you don't like it, then don't read it. Stop being rude! And just for the record, it's not a romance, love, kiss Densi story.**

 **AN2:** **For those of you who don't know, I'm now on Instagram. It would mean a lot if you go and follow me ( densifangirl).**

 **AN3:** **Guest star (only for this chapter) Rose Schwartz.**

 **Tuesday, June 23rd 09:00**

Her body was taken to the morgue. And of course Deeks had gone with her. Her dead corpse was lying on the cold table of the morgue. A white sheet was coving her, from the feet up to the chest, under her neck. He was sitting on a chair next to her. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He was barely keeping his tears. Every time he was looking at her, his mind was running to the day before; from the beginning when he was getting dressed for the wedding to the time she was shot and the moment he was told she died.

That was when the door opened and suddenly everything in his mind stopped. He turned to see who was and saw Rose holding a few papers. "Deeks? I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I can…I can come later."

"No, no, no it's okay. Um, I was about to leave."

Rose approached him and asked "How are you doing?"

"It's going to be hard for everyone." He wiped away a few tears that escaped from his eyes and continued "Anyway, what's that?" he asked her about the papers she was holding.

"Oh, it's her blood test results."

"And?" He knew by the look on her face that something was going on. She handed him over the papers. He took them and studied them. The moment he read that word, he goggle his eyes. He looked at Rose, shocked. "She…she was pregnant?"

Rose nodded her head. "Seven weeks along." The moment she was shot, came back. That was what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him on their wedding day. And she was right; she was going to make him the happiest man. "I know it's not the right time but I need to move on to the procedure."

"Yeah, yeah of course, I understand." He stared at Kensi's body for a moment and then he looked up at the M.E. "Thanks for telling me about…the pregnancy. Let me know when you are done." She nodded her head for yes and he left.

He drove down to the beach where they were yesterday. The LAPD had left an hour ago but the blood, Kensi's blood, was still on the sand. He walked. He wanted to feel the wind hitting his face, messing his already messy hair. He hoped his mind would freeze his brain and he could stop thinking. His mind was running and going back to the past; the day he met her, the moment he fell in love with her, the day they first kissed, the day they first slept together, yesterday. Yesterday. That day was going to hunt him for the rest of his life. He would never be able to forget, to get out of his mind, that day.

A few hours later, he returned home, to the home where they were living since they got engaged, to the home where he would carry her inside while passing the doorstep, to the home where they would spend their first night as a married couple, the rest of their lives. He tossed his jacket on the couch and went to the bedroom. He sat on her side and looked outside the window. She always wanted to be next to the window. She was feeling like trapped on the other side.

He opened the drawer of her cabinet and found a file on the size of an A4 paper. On the outside and at the left corner, _'Mother Care Clinic'_ was written with big blue letters. His eyes stared getting wet. He hesitated to open it at first but then he did. On the inside, he found a DVD, a photo of the embryo and her last test results. At the bottom of the photo _Kensi Blye_ was written in capital letters as well as the day and the time it was taken. A single tear escaped from his eye. He took the DVD and went outside to the living room. He put it in the DVD player and waited. It hadn't been ten seconds and on the TV plasma, Kensi's last ultrasound showed up. The only thing he was hearing was the baby's heart beat. Now, more than one tear escaped from his eyes. He slightly placed two of his fingers on the scream touching what seemed to be the baby's head. That was when he heard a knock on the door. He paused the video and went to open the door. It was Callen. Deeks let him in and Callen asked "How are doing?"

"See for yourself." he said pointing at the TV. The moment Callen's eyes face the scream, he froze. He turned to look at his co-worker. "She was about to tell me when she got shot. Rose told me about the pregnancy and I…I found the DVD in her cabinet."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"Is there something I can do?" He tried to be helpful. "In any way."

"Find out who did this, who killed her, who killed them. Hetty is going to pull me off the case, soon or later."

"Just that?"

"I want him dead, Callen. Not behind bars. I want him dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **This time, I had, not one, not two, but THREE rude reviews! ! ! ! ! That made me think that there are probably more than one person who does that. Yes, you have the right not to like my story, but you definitely don't have the right to be verbally violent, because that's what you are. Next time I see something like that, I'll report them all for abuse. I've been kind so far. I won't be anymore.**

Deeks asked from Callen to leave him alone. And Callen respected that. He left and drove back to the Mission. When he walked in the bullpen, he found his partner sitting at his desk looking in front of him. Callen had never seen his partner that angry before. Sam didn't even raise his eyes to face him. "She was pregnant." Only then he did. He looked at his partner shocked. "Seven weeks. Rose told Deeks, he told me. I'm coming from his house."

"How is he?"

"Not good." He walked towards his desk and sat. "We lost her Sam. She is not coming back." He tried to fight against the tears. But it was very hard. A whistle interrupted them. It was Eric. "Please tell me you have something."

"Come up." The two agents followed the tech operator up in Ops. In the room, Hetty, Granger and Nell were waiting for them. On the big screen, there was a video from probably a security camera at the Long Beach which had captured the incident. "This is from a security camera from a café near the beach." And Eric played the video. They could see the couple looking at each other and suddenly Kensi being hit and falling on the sand.

"So, we know what happened." Callen said.

"Yes. However, they are untraceable." Nell continued. The two agents looked at her confused. She zoomed in the video on the yacht, on the yacht that Kensi saw. "The sniper was on the yacht, on the water. And then they left."

"They?" Sam asked.

"The picture is blurry but we could make out two men on it. And no idea who they are." Eric answered.

"The Coast Guard is looking for the yacht as we speak. The moment they find it, we'll be the first to know." Granger said.

"What about the yacht?" Callen asked. "Do we know whose it is?"

"Yes and no. The owner reported his yacht stolen this morning. The picture he gave to LAPD matches to ours." Nell answered.

"So there is nothing we can do now? We will just sit around and wait for the Coast Guard to find it." Sam said angry and stepped outside the Operation Center. Callen was watching his partner leaving. He knew very well how he was feeling because he was feeling the same way.

Callen stared for a moment at the little old lady and looked at the others. "She was pregnant." They were all staring at him shocked. "Rose found it out. She told Deeks, he told me." Without saying anything, Granger left too.

"Ho…How old?" Nell asked.

"Almost two months." Hetty couldn't say a word. She was shocked. Not only she lost an agent, a very good agent, but she was also pregnant. With her hand on her chest, she made her way outside the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Callen started looking for his partner all over the Mission. He was at the gym, punching a bag which was hanging from the ceiling. He stood behind a glass window and looked at him. A few minutes later, Hetty joined him. She seemed better than she was this morning. "I can't tell who's angrier; Sam or Deeks."

"I believe it's the same. Mr. Deeks lost his wife and his unborn kid. Mr. Hanna lost a very good friend and colleague. Mr. Deeks doesn't express his feelings at the beginning but later he is like…"

"…a ticking bomb." Callen finished her sentence. "He will explode anytime soon."

"Mr. Hanna, on the other hand, is a Navy Seal. He takes these things very seriously Mr. Callen."

"I don't know why but I…I thought we can protect our own people, not everyone in this world but at least I thought that our families will be okay. We will always be together and we will be gone when we are old, at our homes, with our loved ones."

"Don't tell me you didn't know that this is impossible when you first joined the CIA."

They heard footsteps from behind. They turned and saw the wonder twins, holding their tablets. "We have good news and bad news." Eric began.

"The good news is that the Coast Guard found the yacht." Nell continued.

"Let me guess. The bad news is that they weren't there."

"And the dinghy is missing." Eric added.

"They ran away with it." Hetty commented.

"It will be hard to find them." Callen said.

"It will be impossible. All ports and marinas are informed and the Coast Guard has started looking for them. And they know that. They will be super careful." Nell said.

"And it's not just that. In the yacht, the sniper rifle was found. It was tested negative for fingerprints. However, according to the ballistics' report, two bullets were missing." Eric added.

"That doesn't mean anything. Where is Granger?"

"No idea. He left after the briefing this morning and he hasn't come back yet." Nell said.

"Ms Jones, call Assistant Director to let him know what's going on and I'll go to Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and walked away with the wonder twins following her. Callen turned to see his partner who was looking at him. Sam had seen him talking with Eric and Nell. His eyes were asking, they wanted to know, he wanted to know. And Callen knew that. He just shook his head for negative. They hadn't found them. And they probably never will.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **As we all know, in 35 days, Wyatt celebrates his second birthday! How about making him something for his special day?**

 **So, I'm going to make for him a video with your edits and wishes. You can send me at "the olsen cousins gmail . com" (without spaces):**

 **1) your own edits of Wyatt,**

 **2) a photo of yourself holding something and wishing him or something like that,**

 **3) a video of you sending him your wishes (please try to be less than 1min), or**

 **4) be creative and make whatever you want.**

 **Deadline: August 1rst**

 **If you have any ideas for a song, they are welcomed!**

* * *

Hetty drove to Deeks' house. She knocked the door but it took him a few seconds to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw the little ninja at his doorstep. He let her in and they sat on the couch. His eyes were swollen and red from the tears and they looked so tired. He was tired. Neither of them was talking. They were just looking at each other. He knew that she wasn't here for good but he needed to ask her. "Have you found him?"

"It appears to be two. And no, we haven't found them yet. The Coast Guard is looking for them."

"She's gone Hetty. I lost her for…forever."

"Knowing that you won't be in condition to organize it, I thought I should take care of her funeral."

"Thank you Hetty. Thank you very much."

The night came and they hadn't been able to find them. There was no point for the Coast Guard to work in the middle of the night. They wouldn't find anything. The bad guys had managed to escape and they would never be found. They were smart, they were professionals.

The next day's sun rose.

Today was her funeral.

Hetty had taken care of everything. Deeks' front door was opened. Wearing black trousers and a white shirt, he came out of the bedroom fixing his tie. His eye caught a picture in a frame. It was taken the New Year's Day, just a few minutes after the 2015 had arrived. His mind started running back again. All good memories they had, came back.

Suddenly, everything stopped. It was a knock on the door that brought him back to reality. He put the frame back to its place and turned around to see who was. It was Sam, dressed in his uniform. He took a step moving inside the house and looked into Deeks' eyes. They looked tired. He definitely hadn't slept all night. "How are you doing?" Deeks smiled ironically. How was he expecting to be? "Stupid question." He paused for a moment and then he continued. "I don't know if that helps you…or makes you feel better but I'm going to do everything I can to find them."

"Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to do this? If I'm not mistaken, they vanished yesterday, leaving behind just the rifle."

"No, you are not mistaken. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"No, I'm here to pick you up. We are going together to the funeral. Michelle wanted to come, too, but someone needed to stay with Kam. So, are you ready?" Deeks simply nodded his head. He grabbed his jacket and they left.

When the funeral was over, he left alone. He needed to be alone. And his co-workers respected it. He wanted to think about his future from now on. Because everything had changed. And nothing would be the same again.

It was around eight pm, when Callen and Sam walked in the bullpen and found Deeks packing his stuff. A big box was on his desk opened and half full. "What are you doing?" Callen asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The two agents were staring at him. "I can't do this. I can't stay here anymore. I can't come to work every day, watching her empty desk. I just…I can't."

"And where will you go?" Sam asked.

"Back to where I was; LAPD. Hetty knows and I've talked with Bates. I'm starting tomorrow."

Five minutes later, he was done. He had packed everything. On his desk, there was the big box which had his stuff and on top of it he had placed the box Kensi had given him for his birthday. A box he never opened. The two agents said goodbye to their former, now, liaison officer. Both of them promised him that Kensi's file will stay open. And it will close only when they found who did this.

The next morning, he drove to LAPD. After talking to Bates, the Lieutenant led him to his new office. Deeks spent the rest of the day organizing it. On the desk, he placed two pictures in frames; on the one it was Kensi taken during their Christmas vacations at New York and the other one was the picture he found in her cabinet that showed the embryo. Wanted or not, he would never forget them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Sorry I didn't update the story on Monday but my computer was for service and I got it back yesterday night. I want to tell you that I won't be able to post on Monday 27th because I'll go one week with my friend on vacation and I don't know if I'll have internet. If I do, I'll post. Thank you!**

 **Seven months later…**

He hadn't gotten used to it. He was going to her grave every single morning, after surfing and before work. It had been seven months and he still couldn't believe that she was gone. He had chosen to stay away from everyone and everything. He had returned to his old schedule; beach, work, home. And the next day the same. And the day after that. The only difference was that he was stopping by the cemetery. For the last five years that he was working at the NCIS, he was more careful. But now he didn't seem to care about being followed or watched. He more luckily wished he would die and go find his family. Both Callen and Sam had tried to approach him, to talk to him but he refused to meet them let alone listen to them.

But the day he had to go back at the Office of Special Projects had arrived.

* * *

Another boring day had started for Deeks. Most of the time, he was sitting at his office doing nothing. But he knew that this was going to happen. Nothing could be compared with the adrenalin he was feeling at NCIS. Today, he thought he should deal with his unfinished reports. And that was what he was doing when Bates knocked the door of his office and walked in. "Stop whatever you are doing. I have a case for you. You're going to like it." He said and placed in front of Deeks a case file.

"Good morning to you too." he said and opened the file. "Assault at a pregnant woman. And why should I like this?"

"Because you'll have to work with NCIS."

Deeks stared at him, wondering why LAPD got the case at first place. "If she is Navy, NCIS takes the case and we don't get involved." Deeks clearly wanted to avoid meeting them.

"She's not Navy. Her husband is. And he's missing."

At the meantime, at the Mission, Callen and Sam were sitting at the bullpen discussing one of Sam's problems. "I think Michelle was right. You shouldn't have done that." Callen expressed his opinion.

"What, according to you, should I have done?"

"I don't know but you shouldn't threaten that boy."

"G, he kissed my daughter." Sam said angry.

"They are kids, Sam. He kissed her at the cheek. No big deal."

"You can't understand me, G. You don't have kids."

That was when Eric came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"A boy kissed Kam at the cheek. And our friend Sam threatened the little boy." Callen said.

"What did you tell him?" Eric asked feeling sorry for the kid.

"Not to even think touch her again." Callen said again.

"I can imagine the way you said it. Poor boy. I bet he peed on his pants." Sam gave him an angry look causing Eric to stop smiling. "We have a case."

The two agents followed the young tech operator up in Ops. As soon as they walked in the Operation Center, Nell began the briefing. "Navy Lieutenant Brian Adams went missing this morning. His wife, Jessica, reported it and thirty minutes later she was attacked. She is seven months pregnant. She is at the California Hospital in critical condition."

"Brian Adams is working at the Pentagon. He knows classified information that can destroy the United States if they get to enemies' hands." Eric added.

"No, I don't think that's the reason of his disappearance. Unless his wife was robbed. And attacked." Callen said.

"LAPD wants to work with them. They think the two cases are connected." Nell said.

"Is it what I think it is?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah. He wants to meet you at the boatshed." she replied.

* * *

The two agents arrived first at the boatshed. They were happy that they would see their friend again. And they might be able to talk to him. They were sitting at the table when they heard the door open and then close. They both stood up and saw Deeks. A smile was drawn on all three faces. Sam first hugged Deeks and then Callen followed. "Good to see you again Deeks." Sam said.

"How are you doing?" Callen asked.

"I'm better than I was seven months ago."

"That's good." Sam said. For a minute, no one was talking. It was awkward. They knew each other and yet they were acting like they didn't. "So, did you talk to Jessica Adams?"

"No. Doctors don't allow anyone to see her yet. They'll tell us when we can. What about her husband?"

"He works at the Pentagon. But I don't think his work has something to do with his disappearance." Callen said.

That was when Eric's face showed up on the screen. _"Hey guys?"_

"What do you have Eric?" Sam asked.

" _It turns out Brian Adams was kidnapped this morning. We have footage of a traffic camera that shows two men grabbing him and putting him in a blue van."_ and he played the video. _"No plates on the van and as you can see it's blurry. We can' make out who grabbed them."_

"Are the same who beat his wife?" Callen asked.

"The only one who can answer that is Lieutenant's wife. She called her brother for help saying that she was attacked inside her house." Deeks said.

"Eric, I want you to find out who was the last one who saw him." Callen said.

" _On it."_ And the conversation was over.

"Sam and I will talk to his boss, to see if he can tell us something helpful."

"I'll see what the forensics pulled out of the Lieutenant's house." And with that the three men separated.

Callen and Sam drove to where Adams was working to talk with his boss. But he didn't seem to know anything. In fact, he was surprised when they told him that Adams was kidnapped and his pregnant wife was attacked. In a sentence, Callen was right; Brian's job had nothing to do with his abduction or the attack to his wife.

The two agents may not have found anything but Deeks had. The kitchen's door lock was picked. Someone had entered the house. The weird thing was that nothing was missing. Unless the robbers found the woman, they panicked and beat her. The only one who could give them an answer was Jessica herself. But unfortunately, they would have to wait.

Deeks drove to the Mission. He had talked with Callen and he said that Eric had found something important and it was necessary to be there. He arrived first. The moment he walked in the building, his heart starting pumping faster and faster. He was filled with emotions and memories. He took a few more steps until he reached the bullpen. He turned and looked at the desks. His old one and Kensi's were empty, totally empty. It was obvious that only Callen and Sam had been working here the past seven months. Suddenly, a familiar voice brought him back from his memories. "Good to see you again Mr. Deeks." He turned and saw the small woman standing behind him with a smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm…still fighting some memories and…ghosts but I'm good."

"I see."

"If she was alive, we would be expecting our baby in these days."

"If she hadn't given birth already." Hetty commented.

"Yeah."

That was when Callen and Sam came. All three together went up in Ops where Eric and Nell were waiting. On the big screen, there was a video that showed Lieutenant Adams with a young woman. She had her back on the camera but that didn't seem to bother the wonder twins. "Who is she?" Callen asked when he saw it.

"You asked us to find out the last person who saw Lieutenant Adams. And we did. Short off." Eric began.

"Last night, he met with a woman in a café-bar down town Los Angeles. They were talking for about an hour. He left first and she did a few minutes later." Nell continued.

Eric typed something on his tablet and started the video. They saw Lieutenant Adams leaving. Eric forwarded a little bit the video and pressed play again when the woman stood up. She was about to leave. She turned around and her face was now on the camera. The three men were staring at the big screen shocked. How was it possible? The woman whom they hadn't seen all those months was recorded with their missing Lieutenant last night. "Kensi?"

 **Cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys… I really am.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The three men were staring at the big screen shocked. How was it possible? The woman whom they hadn't seen all those months was recorded with their missing Lieutenant last night. "Kensi?"_

"That's a little bit complicated." Nell said and put on the screen three different driver's licenses but they had one common thing; it was the same person on the photo. "This is what we found."

"The first one is Kensi's, the other two have different names but as you can see they have the same person on the photo. The one on the center is Natalie Davis and the other one is Diana Walter." Eric continued.

"It turns out that Natalie Davis exists." The three men were looking at them confused. "We checked Kensi's mother's medical records and we found out that Julia was pregnant with twins. And one of the babies was born dead."

"What about Diana Walter?" Sam asked.

"She didn't exist until June 16th." Nell said.

"One day after Kensi was killed." Callen said.

"One day after Natalie Davis was reported missing." Eric added. "Her husband filled the report on June 15th at night."

"What do we know about her?" Deeks asked.

"She was adapted a few days after she was born from a notary, named Mark Davis, and his wife. They died in a plane crash ten years ago. Four years ago, she married a journalist, named Peter Clark. According to her medical records, she was two months pregnant when she went missing." Nell said.

"If it's Natalie on the video, she is still pregnant." Eric added.

"What do you mean if it's her? Kensi is dead." Callen said.

The three men stared at the big screen where the pictures were. "They are identical." Sam commented.

Deeks moved closer to the screen. "No." he said shaking his head. "The eyes are different. Kensi had that birthmark but Natalie doesn't." He was right. Natalie's eyes were both brown but Kensi had those unique mismatched eyes which were memorable. "Where is her husband now?"

"He lives here in LA." Nell answered.

Deeks turned to look at the two agents. "I want to talk to him." Callen was about to express his objections but Deeks cut him "Callen, I have to. He may know something about…Lieutenant Adams." He didn't even believe himself. He knew why he wanted to talk to him and everyone else in that room. Whoever killed Kensi might know that she had a twin and maybe Natalie was the real target.

"I'll come with you." Sam said.

"And I'll talk to Hetty. Something tells me she knows some things." Callen said. And with that, the three men exited the room.

Callen walked down the stairs and saw Hetty sitting at her desk, drinking, one again, a cup of tea. He approached her office. When she saw him, she placed the cup on its little plate that was on the desk. "Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you."

"Of course Mr. Callen." Callen entered the office and sat on a chair across the little woman. "What can I do for you?"

"Kensi had a twin sister." The smiling face was gone. She had taken now her serious one staring at her agent. "She went missing the same night Kensi was killed. Eric found out she met Lieutenant Adams last night. She is pregnant."

"What's her connection with him?"

"Sam and Deeks are on the way to her husband's house. We hope he can tell us something."

On the way to Peter Clark's house, neither of them was talking. It was very awkward for them. Deeks wanted to talk about Kensi but he knew it was pointless. He had started getting used to it and now the case wasn't helping him at all. He knew he had to move on in his life. But the memories couldn't let him do it.

When they arrived, Sam parked the car outside the house. They got out and as they approached the door, Sam asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Deeks said nodding his head.

When they reached the door, Deeks knocked the door. It hadn't been ten seconds and the door opened. A young man showed up in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Clark?" Deeks asked and the young man nodded his head. "I'm detective Deeks, LAPD, and this is agent Hanna, NCIS." And the two men showed him their IDs. "We would like to talk to you about Natalie." He was taken aback. He hadn't heard that name for months. He never expected someone to come to his house and talk about her. But he wanted answers. And he was feeling that these two men who were standing at his door knew something. So he let them in.

The three men sat at the living room and Sam began. "Do you know Lieutenant Adams?"

"Never heard of him. Who is he?"

"Lieutenant Adams went missing this morning. Trying to find out what exactly is going on, we discovered that he met your wife last night." Deeks said.

"Hold on, hold on. You are telling me she is alive?"

"And still pregnant. But we don't know where she is." Sam answered.

"Do you know if she had a sister?" Deeks asked.

"Is that a trick question? Do you want to see if I know?" He clearly knew Kensi.

"Have you met Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Once. Natalie was seeing her more often. They were met at the Mother Care Clinic. When I saw her I was surprised. They are identical."

"Kensi died the same day Natalie went missing." Sam said. "Do you know if she had any enemies? Someone who wanted to hurt her?"

"She is a notary. How dangerous this can be?"

"I don't know how dangerous it can be but I believe that my wife was killed because of that."

"Kensi was your wife?"

"She was killed five hours after our wedding."

"You believe that Adams has something to do with Kensi's death and Natalie's disappearance."

"We believe so." Sam and Deeks got up and Sam took out of his pocket a card. "If you remember anything else, give me a call." And he gave him the card.

"When you find her, please let me know." And the two men left.

They were approaching the car, when they saw Callen's Mercedes stopping behind the Challenger. The two men walked to Callen. "Good news and bad news." Callen said as he got out of the car. "The doctors allow us to talk to Jessica Adams. Bad news is Granger wants an update on the case. He'll meet us at the boatshed in two hours."

"I'll talk to Jessica." Deeks said.

"We'll be in touch." Callen said. And with that, they left. Deeks drove to the hospital with Callen's Mercedes and Callen with Sam to the boatshed.

On the way to the boatshed, Sam informed his partner about Peter Clark. Kensi knew about her sister and she had hid it from everyone. She was probably trying to protect her from someone. They needed to find Natalie. She was alive and she was the only one who could give them some answers; about Kensi's murder, Adams' disappearance.

When Deeks arrived at the hospital, he went straight to the reception desk where a young nurse gave him the number to Jessica's room. He went to the second floor, where she was, and knocked the door of her room. "Mrs. Adams? I'm detective Deeks, LAPD. I'm working on your case. I'd like to ask you some questions."

"My husband?" she asked with a weak voice.

"We are looking for him." He could see the disappointment, the pain, the sadness, the anguish all over her face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

That was when the door opened and a young man walked in. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm detective Deeks. I'm working on Mrs. Adams' case." he said showing him his badge. "Who are you?"

"Jason Mathew, Jessica's brother."

"Jason, it's okay." she said with the same weak voice. "I was at the living room when I heard a noise from the kitchen. I walked there and I saw two men wearing masks. They beat me and threw me down to the floor and kicked my belly. Doctors said we are both lucky." she said placing her hands on her belly.

"Do you have any idea who might want to hurt you or your husband?"

A _no_ barely got out of her mouth. She was in terrible pain and she was exhausted. "Detective, you need to leave. She needs a rest." her brother said and walked by her side and held her hand.

"Of course. Um, if you remember anything else that might help us, please give me a call." And he gave Jason his card.

Getting out of the room, he was filled with emotions. How could someone hurt a pregnant woman? How? Only the thought that by now he could get to hold his own baby if Kensi was alive, brought tears in his eyes. But he knew he had to move on. He had to leave everything behind him and make his life again. Nobody said it would be easy. But it was necessary.

On his way to the elevator, he saw someone he wasn't expecting. Granger. What the hell was he doing here? He was getting out of a room and making his way to the elevator too. Deeks froze. Granger had no reason to be here. He walked to the room from where he saw his former boss getting out and looked from the glass that was at the door. He froze again. He was seeing a ghost or not? It took him a few seconds to come back to reality. He knocked the door and walked in.

The pregnant woman, who was in, turned to face him. She froze too. He was the last person she expected to see. She looked just like Kensi. They thought it would be hard to find Natalie. But it turned out it wasn't. "Whoa. You look just like her." Deeks said. She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. "You know your husband is looking for you. LAPD thinks you're dead even though they don't have a body but he never stopped hoping. He really loves you."

"I…I know." She was on the verge of tears.

"I saw Granger exiting your room. That's why I came. I found it weird. May I ask, how do you know him?"

"I met him almost three years ago…"

"So did I. What a coincidence, ha?" he interrupted her.

"We were…together that night, when we met him." He looked at her confused. "Look into my eyes." So he did.

His jaw dropped. The woman of his life was standing now in front of him. "Kensi?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Second part of the video is now on YT {NCIS LA – Gone too soon [The story – part2]}**

 _His jaw dropped. The woman of his life was standing now in front of him. "Kensi?"_

A tear escaped from his eye. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. Deeks was standing in front of the door, frozen. He couldn't believe that his long gone wife was alive. She walked to the bed and sat, wiping away some tears. Deeks shook his head trying to realize what was going on. He closed the door and moved a little further in the room. He kept shaking his head and looking around. "How?" he finally asked. "What…what happened? I mean…I buried you. I saw you on that table. I buried you." he repeated. "Who…who was on that table? In that coffin? Who?"

"My…my sister." She couldn't hold her tears any more. "The night I was shot, she was shot too. She didn't have any ID on her and she was admitted to the same hospital I was." Deeks remembered that day very well. He remembered while waiting, some doctors talking about a Jane Doe. "It was Granger's idea." And then he remembered Granger leaving the waiting room. Suddenly, with just her two last phrases, that day, that moment, came back to his mind. He felt like it was flashing in front of him. "I had told him about Natalie."

"You told Granger about your sister and you didn't tell me." It was like he changed feelings. He now felt angry that Granger was the only one who knew about Natalie and not him as well. After all, he was going to be her husband.

"He was the only one who could give me some answers." She tried to defend herself seeing her husband's angry tone. "Natalie had told me she was adopted. I wanted to know if I was too. If we were separated after being born. Granger was my dad's best friend. He knows…everything about my family. He told me my mother was pregnant with twins and that one of them was born dead."

"And why then did they take one of you? Why not both?" he had calmed.

"We were born prematurely. I was sick. The doctors didn't know if I was going to make it. But Natalie was healthy. I guess…they thought I was going to die."

Deeks took a deep breath and sat on a chair. "I want you to tell me everything. How you met her, what was Granger's plan, everything."

She took a more comfortable position to the bed and began. "I met her at the ' _Mother Care Clinic'_ when I first went to verify my pregnancy…"

* * *

 **Mother Care Clinic, eight months ago**

She couldn't be any happier. She just got the most wonderful news she could ever get. Only the thought that in a few months she could get to hold her own baby was making her smile. She couldn't believe that a little thing was growing up inside her.

She walked to the reception desk, holding the file the doctor gave her, to make her next appointment. There were two young ladies, probably nurses, behind the desk. The one was already helping another woman, so she went to the other one. After making her appointment, the other woman turned to leave. That was when she saw Kensi. She froze. That woman was just like her. Kensi's eye caught that woman staring at her so she turned to look at her. She was shocked.

For a moment, the two women were looking at each other without saying anything. They didn't know what to say. Everyone in the room was looking at them. They clearly didn't know each other. After Kensi made her appointment, they left. They both knew that they needed to talk. There was a cafeteria nearby, so they went there. They sat in a table and a few seconds later, a man came to take their order; two orange juices.

"I'm Kensi. Kensi Blye." she began.

"Natalie Davis." That was when Kensi's phone rang. It was Deeks but she didn't pick it up. She just ignored it. "Your husband?"

"Future husband. We are getting married in three weeks."

"That's great. How long do you know each other?"

"Um…about five years. We've been working together that long too."

"Partners, right?" Kensi nodded her head. "Which company?"

Kensi wasn't sure if she could tell her anything about her job. All of them were keeping it secret from everyone. But she felt she could tell her. She knew her less than thirty minutes but she felt she could talk to her. "It's not a company, it's an agency. NCIS."

"Whoa!" She was surprised. "I'm a notary. I got my office from my stepfather after he died."

"Stepfather?"

"Yes I'm adopted. They found me at their door step a few days after I was born. They couldn't have kids on their own so they took me. They didn't know who my biological parents were." Natalie saw some concern in Kensi's eyes. "What about you?"

"My father was a marine. He died when I was fifteen. My mother worked at a company but she gave it up in order to raise me. She died last year from cancer."

"Are you adopted too?"

"They never said anything." Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. More likely a person. "But I know someone who can tell us." She grabbed her phone from the table and dialed Granger's number. As soon as he answered it, she asked him to come and find them. She emphasized that it was an emergency and to come as fast as he could.

Ten minutes later, he was there. He parked his car across the street. When he got out, he saw a hand waving him to come over. It was Kensi's. When he reached them, he turned to meet the other woman. He nearly missed the stroke. The similarity was unique. "Sir, are you okay?" Kensi asked him seeing him like that.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said and he sat on the free chair that was there.

"Natalie, this is Owen Granger, NCIS' assistant director. Sir, this is Natalie Davis."

"Sir, Kensi said that you knew her family."

"Julia was pregnant with twins. But they were told that one of the babies was born dead."

"And I was sick." Kensi added.

"Yeah. Doctors didn't think you would make it."

"So what? I was just taken away? Why?"

"Don had a lot of enemies."

"Oh, oh. What are we talking about? We don't even know if you…you are my…sister." Kensi said.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go to a hospital and perform a DNA test, which I think it's unnecessary, but anyway." Granger suggested.

After that, they exchanged phone numbers and Natalie left. Kensi and Granger were now alone. "You need to talk to Deeks."

"What?! No, I can't!"

"Why? You are getting married in three weeks. He needs to know."

"I'm pregnant." She finally told him. "I met Natalie in the Clinic. I don't want to tell him about my pregnancy. Not yet."

The next day, they went to a hospital for the DNA test. The two women gave blood and when they were done, they told them that they would have the results within the day. And that's what happened. By the night, they had the results in their hands. And of course, they proved that Kensi and Natalie were sisters; more than 99,9%.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **Sorry I haven't updated in while but I didn't have much time. Some of you keep asking me about the other story** _ **New Team**_ **. I'm trying everything I can.**

She tried. She tried to tell Deeks but something was always coming up and she wasn't. She kept her pregnancy as her wedding present to him. But she couldn't find a way to tell him about Natalie.

The week that followed, the two sisters were going out, almost, every day. They were talking about their childhood, their parents- Kensi told her the best things about their parents. Natalie talked about her husband and Kensi about Deeks. Kensi met Peter Clark, her husband, who was surprised when he saw her. They seemed to be getting very well. But one day, the call that Kensi got from her sister was enough to scare her.

Natalie asked Kensi to meet her in Venice, saying it was an emergency. She sounded very scared from the phone. Kensi drove to Venice as fast as she could. When she got there, she found a shaking Natalie waiting for her. She was holding a folder and she was looking around. She was afraid she has been watched or followed.

Kensi parked her car across the street. The moment she saw Natalie in that condition, she jumped out of the car and ran to her. "Thank God you're here." Natalie said feeling relieved.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry that I called you but I couldn't think of anyone else. So…Sergeant Mark Adams died a month ago. I had his will. And it was just opened. I haven't called his son yet. He leaves five million dollars to his first grandson. His son's wife is pregnant. Last night, I was about to call Brian, his son, but then the phone rang."

"Who was?"

"I don't know him. But he told me to destroy Sergeant Adams' will and never talk to anyone about this. Kensi, I'm scared. I didn't know who else to think."

"No, no, it's okay. Did you tell Peter?"

"No. And he leaves tonight for Chicago. I can't put his life in danger."

"Okay then. Try to calm down. I'll try to find out who made the call and if Adams' family has any enemies. Okay?" Natalie simply nodded her head. "Is that the will?" Kensi asked about the folder Natalie was holding. "It's better if I have it." and she handed over the file.

Little did they know that they had been watched. Someone didn't want that will to be opened and he was willing to do everything in order to take that folder. The man who had called Natalie had followed her. He made sure that only the two of them knew about the will and with the help of someone else, they took them out. First Kensi at the beach and then Natalie.

Natalie died on the operating table but Kensi lived. Granger, who knew everything, made sure that Natalie would be written as Kensi Blye and that the real Kensi would stay at the hospital as Jane Doe. And that's what happened. Granger never left Kensi's side. Her condition was very critical. She was taken to the surgery two more times. And thankfully, both she and the baby were just fine.

She woke up after the third surgery. But she didn't see the man she wanted to. "Where am I?" she asked with a weak voice.

"You're in the hospital, thankfully fine." Granger said.

She placed her hands on the abdomen and asked terrified "My baby? Is my baby okay?"

"Your baby is fine. You are both fine." he said trying to calm her down.

"Where is Deeks?"

"Promise me you won't panic." That made her think the worse. "Deeks is fine. But…he…we buried you last week." She looked at him confused. "Your sister…she died the night you were shot." Granger explained his plan. It was the only way to keep Kensi safe.

* * *

Deeks was shocked. How could someone think like that? "He's crazy."

"That's what I thought at first. But then I figured out that it was the only way for me and our baby to be safe." she said fondling her belly.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"I had some contractions this morning and Granger brought me. Doctor said if my water hasn't broken until tonight, he'll discharge me." She stared at him for a moment and then asked. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Brian Adams' wife was attacked this morning and he went missing. She's here, thankfully okay."

"It's about the will."

"After what you told me, yeah, I guess it's the will."

"I'm glad I see you again." He got up and hugged her tight. He had missed her so much.

"I have to go. I need to talk to Callen and Sam about…about the will…and, um,…and the rest." He was barely keeping his tears. "If you need anything, call me and I'll be here as fast as I can." She nodded her head, offering him her smile; that smile. "Bye."

Deeks left the hospital and he was on his way to the boatshed. During the ride, he called the guys to tell them what happened. It was Callen who picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Callen, it's me. Is Granger there?"_ That was when he entered the room.

"He's here now. Anything on the wife?"

" _Nothing at all. Two guys came from the kitchen wearing masks. But someone else told me something very useful."_

"Who?" Sam asked.

" _My wife."_ Callen and Sam looked at each other confused. Granger had the oh-crap-he-knows look. _"I can't see you but I can imagine your expressions. Kensi is alive. Her sister is the one whom we buried. Kensi is the one who met Adams last night."_

"Deeks…"

" _I saw her Callen. I spoke to her. For more details, you can ask your Assistant Director. He is the one who planned this. I'm on my way to you."_ And he hung up.

The two agents turned and look at Granger. "Maybe we need an update on the case and not you."

By the time Deeks got there, Granger had told them everything; about the will, about Natalie and his plan, everything. It all made sense now. Now, they had something to work on. It was clear that whoever was behind this was after the money.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Sorry for not posting earlier but I had stuck and I didn't know how to continue. But thankfully, I came up with this. I hope you'll like. Densi baby is on the way! Boy or girl? Read to find out!**

After the briefing was over, they drove to Ops. Eric had a led on their two guys and probably a location. When they entered the Operation Center, they found Eric and Hetty waiting. "Where is Nell?" Callen asked.

"I sent Ms. Jones to the California Hospital to keep Mrs. Blye some company." Hetty answered. "Mr. Beale, tell them please."

"Gunnery Sergeant Adams, Brian Adams' father, had an affair." The four men were staring at him with the why-do-we-care-about-this look.

"With who?" Sam asked.

"Elizabeth Stone."

"Okay. And how does that help us with the case?" Deeks asked.

"She had two kids with him. Two boys to be exact. Two boys whom the father never recognized as his own."

"He died and he left everything to his grandson, nothing to his other sons." Granger said. "It's possible that they want the money for themselves. Taking out the baby…"

"And Brian Adams." Callen interrupted him by finishing his sentence.

"He's already missing for ten hours. The chances to find him alive are even less." Deeks added.

"After their mother died, she left them a house she owned here in LA. They might be there."

"Send the address to my phone Eric." Callen said.

"I already have. Their names are Mark and Thomas Stone. Just, be careful guys. They are dangerous!" Eric said as Callen, Sam, Deeks and Granger were leaving the room.

The four men drove to the address Eric had given them as fast as they could. Lieutenant Adams didn't have much time left. If he wasn't already dead. When they got there, they parked the cars right outside the house and jumped out with their guns in their hands, heading towards the front door. They split up; Callen and Sam stayed at the front door and Deeks with Granger took the back. "On my count" Callen said over the ear wig "Three,..two,…one" And the four men entered the house.

They searched every room. No one seemed to be there. They were now in front of a door that leaded to the basement. Sam opened it slowly. From the top of the stairs, they could make three men; Brian Adams and the Stone brothers. One of the brothers, Mark, had a gun pointed to Brian. "Federal Agents! Drop your weapon!" Callen yelled. But instead of that, Mark and Thomas started shooting at them. But not for long. Callen and Deeks shot them both, taking them out.

After they were down, the four men reached the Lieutenant. "How's my wife?" It was the first thing he asked.

"She's fine sir. She's at the California Hospital with her brother." Deeks said.

After the paramedics checked him out, he thanked the NCIS for what they did and drove straight to the hospital. Deeks was staring at the medical examiner as he was rolling the two dead guys in the ambulance. "Deeks, are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now that I know they are dead and my wife and kid are alive, I'm more that okay." That was when his phone rang. "Hey Nell. Is everything okay?...When?...Okay, okay. I'm…I'm…I'm coming. Tell..tell her I'm coming."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"She's in labor. Her water broke. I…I…I have to go." Deeks said. He ran to his car and drove.

"What's up with him?" Granger asked as he and Callen approached Sam.

"He's going to be a father in a few hours." he said smiling.

* * *

At the delivery room, Kensi's scream was the only thing you could make out. She was exhausted and in terrible pain. But Deeks was there holding her hand, encouraging her to push a little harder. "Come on Kens, it's almost here."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can do this honey. Where is my badass Blye? Come on. You are strong. You can do this!"

Three minutes later, she stopped screaming. Their baby was here! The baby's cry was now the only thing you could hear in the delivering room. After the nurse cleaned it, she walked towards Kensi and Deeks, holding it. Kensi wasn't taking her eyes of her new-born. "I think someone wants to meet her parents." the nurse said.

"It's a girl?" Kensi asked crying.

"And a beautiful one." and the nurse placed her on Kensi's chest.

Deeks was looking at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said kissing his wife on the top of her head. The new-born was holding her mother's finger and she wasn't letting it go. They couldn't be happier. Their daughter had arrived and had filled their hearts with love and happiness!

A few minutes later, the nurse took their daughter saying she'll bring her to Kensi's room as soon as she was set there. The moment her tiny body was removed from Kensi's chest, she started crying. Mother's heartbeat always calms the babies! Deeks went to the waiting room to inform their friends. When he got there, he found everyone; Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, Granger and Hetty. All of them with a cup of coffee in hand, well except for Hetty of course. Eric and Nell were also holding blue and pink balloons respectively. Deeks approached them with a big smile on his face. "He's coming!" Eric said alerting them. "Well?" he asked. Deeks stared at them smiling and took the pink balloons from Nell.

"It's a girl!"

 **I have thought something for the next chapter but I have to put my ideas together. Hopefully, it'll be within this week. So stay tune! One or two chapters left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a month since I last update but I didn't have much time.**

The doctors didn't allow them to see Kensi until the morning. And since she was very exhausted, Deeks went with their friends to the neonatal chamber to see the newborn. Her little bed was close to the big glass window. Deeks showed them his daughter. She was sleeping. She had a few blond hair and she was covered with a pink blanket. She was sleeping like an angel. They were looking at her and they weren't taking their eyes off her. Especially Deeks! He could stay there all night.

A few minutes later, they started leaving. "Are you in for a beer?" Callen asked his partner.

"No, not tonight, G. I have somewhere to go. See you tomorrow." and he left. He drove to Peter Clark's house. Someone had to inform him. He knocked the door and Peter answered it immediately. The look Sam had on his face was enough for Peter to understand that something was going on. "Can I come in?" He walked in and sat in the living room. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I had told you that I will inform you if we had something on your wife's case."

"And?"

Sam looked at Peter for a while. "Where do I begin?" He spent an hour telling him everything. It was hard for Peter. He deep inside him hoped that she was still alive.

* * *

The next day's sun rose.

Deeks was staring at his newborn angel while she sleeping. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The nurse had brought her little bed to Kensi's room and she was staying there for a while. Kensi was still sleeping. She was way too exhausted from the night before. Deeks hadn't left the hospital. And he wasn't planning on doing it.

As he was looking at his baby girl, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was on the verge of crying. She looked at him with her blue eyes that she had and smiled. Deeks picked her up and held her in his arms. He could do that forever. "Is she awake?" Kensi had just woken up too.

Deeks walked towards his wife. "Let's go see mummy." he said and gave his daughter a small kiss on the top of her head. Kensi sat on the bed and Deeks placed their daughter on her arms. He sat on a big chair that was next to the bed and stared at his girls. "Kensi, whatever I say won't be enough to thank you for bringing to our lives this little angel. Yesterday, you made me…the happiest person on Earth. I don't think there is any other man who's as happy as I am." They were both on the verge of crying.

"I have a bad feeling, Deeks. That…that something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen. Nothing." He gave her a kiss and then they looked at their daughter, who had fallen asleep again.

"She's beautiful!" she said.

"She's perfect!" he said. "How about Natalie?"

Kensi looked at him. He wanted to give their daughter her sister's name. "Really?" he nodded his head and smiled at her. "Natalie it is."

A few hours later, the entire team joined them at the hospital, including Joelle and Michelle. They had brought gifts for the infant, pink balloons, big and small teddy bears. "Guys, meet Natalie Elizabeth Deeks!" the prod father said.

Joelle was the first one who held her. "Oh my God, she's beautiful! Congratulations!" She passed her to her boyfriend.

"What did you expect with such a mother?" Deeks said. He looked at his wife. "I think we should do it now." Kensi nodded her head.

"Do what?" Callen asked without taking his eyes off Natalie.

"Callen, we talked and we considered, Deeks and I, you to be…her godfather." Callen raised his eyes and looked at them.

Everyone was looking at him, smiling. "Absolutely, yes!"

After everyone left, Callen stayed with them at the room. "Thank you! Thank you very much! It means a lot to me. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to her."

"We know that. We trust you." Kensi said.

A few hours after Callen left, Kensi and Deeks had another visitor. They were talking when they heard a knock on the door. And a man walked in. "Peter? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Agent Hanna came by last night and told me everything." He turned and looked at Deeks. "Detective."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. Sam and I had talked to him when we were trying to find out what was going on."

"Um, this is for the baby." and he gave them a pink bag. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Peter…I'm sorry."

"Deep inside me, I was hoping she was still alive. I was hoping that one day I'll open the door and she would be there. Or someone would call me and tell me where to find her." He looked at them "Where is she?"

"Um, she is at the Los Angeles National Cemetery, buried under my name. But we will change the stone. I can guarantee you that."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to sit here with us?" Deeks asked.

"No, no, no. I have to go. But thank you." And after that he left. He was sad. Even if someone didn't know the whole story, could tell that he was sad.

* * *

Three days later, the doctor was ready to discharge both mother and daughter. Deeks had left Kensi to the room to change and he went to the neonatal chamber to take little Natalie. Callen and Sam had come to help them. But Natalie wasn't there. She was gone. The nurse said that her uncle came and picked her up.

He panicked. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to tell Kensi that someone kidnapped their daughter? And that, that someone was Peter Clark? Callen and Sam tried to calm him down. But it was pointless. Callen called Hetty to report it, who after that had Eric and Nell find him, even if that meant to turn Los Angeles upside down.

Sam and Deeks walked in Kensi's room. When they opened the door, they found her ready. She had packed hers and Natalie's things in the bag and she was waiting for Deeks. "Finally! It took you long enough." She stood up and grabbed the bag. "Where is she?" Deeks was looking at her. How was he going to tell her something like that? "Deeks? Where is Natalie?" Silence. "Where is she? Sam?" She was almost crying. "Somebody please talk to me. Please. Where is my daughter?"

"Pe…Peter took her. He grabbed her and left the hospital. She's gone!"

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys…Promise to update soon! One chapter left! Stay tune!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter!**

They drove to Deeks' house. Nell was already there bugging the phone so that they could record any phone calls and, probably, track him down. Eric was in Ops working on every camera that was in the area, with the help of the rest NCIS personnel, since Nell wasn't there. They need all hands on deck. Amber Alert bolo was already on TV, radio and Internet. The entire LAPD force was informed and was willing to help in any way.

Back at Deeks' house, there was chaos. Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the couch and she had buried her head in his arms, crying and asking for her daughter. Deeks was trying to calm her down, but it was pointless. And he knew it. He was feeling the same way she was. He wanted his baby girl back. Callen knelt in front of Kensi and grabbed her hands. Kensi raised her head to look at him. "Remember what I told you at the hospital? I'll bring her back. I promise you that. Okay?" She simply nodded her head and buried it again in her husband's chest.

Callen walked to the kitchen where Sam and Nell were. She was on the phone with Eric. When she hung up, she looked at them scared. "Does Eric have something?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Hetty has all the personnel work but nothing so far. They are trying to find Clark's car. Eric has started a kaleidoscope search, LAPD has released a bolo. His face is everywhere; airports, train stations, ports. Everywhere. He hasn't showed up yet." For a moment, they were staring at each other. "Why? Why Natalie? I mean…she is his niece. Why would he kidnap her?"

"He's angry. He lost his wife and unborn kid. Kensi is alive with her kid." Callen said. It was the only explanation he could give at this point.

"I shouldn't have talked to him. I shouldn't." Sam was blaming himself.

"It's not your fault. Sooner or later, he would have found the truth on his own." Callen told his partner. "The question is what we are doing now."

"You don't think that…he will…he will kill her?" Nell asked scared.

"Nothing is sure at this time." Callen said.

"I met the guy. He didn't give me the impression he would kill."

"Did he give you the impression he would kidnap?" Sam looked at him with an angry look. "All I'm saying is nothing is sure right now. This guy wants justice, revenge."

"My daughter didn't kill his wife or kid." That was when Deeks entered the room. "In fact, his wife was the reason I almost lost Kensi.

"Where is she?" Callen asked.

"I gave her something to sedate her. She's at the bedroom. Hopefully, she'll try to sleep for a while."

Suddenly, a thought crossed Sam's mind. "Does he know where his wife is buried?"

"Yeah, he asked us when he visited us at the hospital." Deeks answered. " Why?"

"It's a good place to start. Nell, keep us informed." Callen said and he left with Sam in a hurry.

* * *

When they arrived at the cemetery, Callen got out of the car and walked towards the guard to ask him if he had seen Peter the last three days. But he hadn't showed up. Callen called Hetty to inform her and she said it was better they stay there and wait. Clark loved his wife so much. And since he hadn't come to see her, he might do it now.

Back at Deeks' place, Kensi was at Natalie's room, looking at her empty little bed with tears in her eyes. During the four days she was at the hospital, Deeks had organized everything. He slightly opened the door and saw her. He walked to her and hugged her from behind. "We'll find her. Okay?"

"If…anything happens to her,…I'm done." she said crying. Deeks turned her and hugged her tight. Her tears were wetting his t-shirt. He was trying not to cry. He had to stay strong. He couldn't break. He had to support his wife.

That was when Nell knocked the door and walked in. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Did you find him?" Kensi asked with a little hope in her tone.

"No, no. Um, Callen and Sam are on a stake out, outside the cemetery. He hasn't showed up yet. I…thought you should know."

Nell could see the disappointment in Kensi's face. "Thanks Nell." Deeks said. She nodded her head and left the room.

Outside the cemetery, Callen and Sam were in the Challenger waiting for Peter Clark. No one was talking. Callen wasn't taking his eyes off the entrance. Sam was looking at his partner. "We'll get her back, G."

"We are wasting our time here. He's not going o show up in public."

"He's not that smart. Trust me."

"Still. We are sitting here doing absolutely nothing while Kensi and Deeks are home, desperate, waiting for us, for their daughter to return."

"She will, G. He knows he can't leave the city without anyone notice it."

"It's been eight hours since she went missing. What if he has already left the city by car?" Sam looked at him. He knew his partner had a point.

A few minutes later, a red sedan pulled over a couple meters away from the Challenger. And Peter Clark exited the vehicle, holding a bouquet of white roses. He walked to the entrance of the cemetery and walked in. Callen, immediately, called Ops. "Eric, is Hetty there?"

" _Yes, she's here. You're on speaker."_

"Hetty, he's here. What do we do?"

" _Natalie?"_

"He's alone."

Hetty looked at Granger who was there too. _"Wait until he leaves and follow him."_ Granger said. _"You'll find where he has her and then we breach."_

"Copy that." and he hung up. Twenty minutes later, he was out. He got in his car and drove away. Sam followed him carefully to a house in Venice. "Eric, we got it."

" _LAPD squad is on the way."_

"Who lives here?" Sam asked.

" _Um, wait a second."_ Eric said. He typed something and then continued. _"It belongs to Natalie Davis. It was her father's."_

"Of course. And we hadn't thought of it." Callen said.

"We didn't know. But we are here now."

"Eric, how far away the squad team is?" Callen asked.

" _Three minutes."_

After the squad team arrived, they gave Callen and Sam bulletproof vests and walked to the front door quietly. They split up. Some of them stayed at the front door and the others went to the back. "On my count" Callen said. "Three…two…one. Go!" The two teams moved in the house at the same time. Peter Clark was at the living room. A big bag was on the floor- he was ready to leave- and Natalie was in a baby's basket on the couch. Peter immediately grabbed the gun that was on the table and aimed at Natalie. Callen and Sam had their guns pointed at him. "One more move and I shoot her!"

"Peter…put the gun down and let's talk about this." Sam was trying to calm him down. "You don't want to do this."

"You make a move, I pull the trigger. Do you hear me?" Callen said angry. Natalie started crying. "I don't know why you took her and I don't care. I'm here to take her back to her parents. And I'm not leaving without her. Even if that means killing you."

"I lost my wife and kid. He has both of them!"

"It wasn't Deeks' fault. In fact, he should be angry that he almost lost his family." Sam said. "Natalie was the target. Kensi tried to protect her. And that's how you thank her? By kidnapping her daughter?"

"Put the gun down." Callen said. He finally did it. He tossed it to the ground. "On your knees." Sam cuffed him and Callen picked up Natalie. "It's okay sweetie. Shh…We are going home. Mummy and Daddy are waiting for you." Callen took a deep breath, relieved now that everything was over. "Hetty, I got her. She's okay."

* * *

Knowing what had happened, Kensi and Deeks were waiting for Callen and Sam to come. Kensi was walking up and down, nervously. "They have her. They are coming here. Why don't you try to calm down?" Nell told Kensi.

"I won't calm down until she's here." Deeks looked at Nell with the did-you-expect-something-else look. That was when the door opened and Callen walked in holding Natalie. "Oh my God!" Kensi ran to him and took her daughter in her arms. "Thank you Callen. Thank you!" she said with tears in her eyes. Deeks hugged his girls and kissed his wife on the top of the head.

Their nightmare was over. Everything was over.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
